


Connor from MagiLife

by Lost_Elf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Auror Hank Anderson, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I needed this; AO3 didn't have it; I created it, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, Smut, Some Plot, Top Hank Anderson, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: "I’m Connor, the consultant sent by MagiLife."*****In the not-so-distant future, magicians finally realised that they can’t keep the magic world hidden away from certain no-mags forever. Governments, law forces, critical structures and many more required cooperation between wizards and no-mags. But it wasn’t just magicians filling normal positions. Non-wizard humans were trained and sent to fill positions in wizarding institutions to ensure full integration.One of such humans was Connor. Although his partner and auror Hank Anderson hated his guts at first, something else developed as they worked together.*****I'm bad at summaries. 1) self-indulgent smut, 2) some plot/background, 3) fluff, 4) using magic in kinky way; not exactly in this order.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Connor from MagiLife

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Hank’s character in this short the way he acted after leaving Kamski’s house if Connor doesn’t shoot. That's what I was thinking about when writing this.
> 
> I spent an hour looking for fics to meet my needs yesterday and didn't find them. That's why I wrote this, and another one is on the way (though, no promises). Enjoy, and don't hesitate to leave a comment. This is the first time I don't hate my smut, so I'm curious what others think. :D

In the not-so-distant future, magicians finally realised that they can’t keep the magic world hidden away from certain no-mags forever. Governments, law forces, critical structures and many more required cooperation between wizards and no-mags. But it wasn’t just magicians filling normal positions. Non-wizard humans were trained and sent to fill positions in wizarding institutions to ensure full integration.

One of such humans was Connor, a consultant trained by MagiLife. He was to become a partner of an _auror_ , and his job would be making sure no unsuspecting humans are harmed during investigations of the crimes caused by wizards.

Truth to be told, Connor hated everything about the wizarding world. Unlike his brother Nines and every other agent and consultant from MagiLife, he wasn’t excited to learn about the new possibilities and interesting creatures. When he got a stipend at MagiLife, he took it because it promised a lot of money, and he suffered through his training (he was one of the best; everything came to him naturally, and that made the magical world even more uninteresting to him) and the first few jobs only because he still believed that when he makes a career, he will be able to buy a nice house and settle down.

Being a consultant to an auror was considered the top position, the highest a no-mag could get, except for the ones running MagiLife. Connor estimated that he’ll make enough money in six years, and then he can go back to small gigs, like consulting magical nurses, constantly reminding them what they can and can’t do, and then consulting patients that were only curable through magic. Frustrating job, but as soon as he fulfils his material dreams, he can see himself doing that for the rest of his life.

He kept reminding himself of that every day when he was forced to work alongside the grumpy stupid man called Hank Anderson. Coincidentally, the auror hated no-mags as much as Connor hated magic. He ignored Connor, tried to leave him behind or make him stand back in a corner and not interrupt him. Later, when he learned that Connor is much better at handling no-mags, he dropped his hostility, moving on other ways to make Connor’s life hell.

Connor was sat on a flying objects that he couldn’t control, sent to fetch things he couldn’t see, made to look after creatures that were only containable by magic, and prompted to eat things of questionable origin that he didn’t _dare_ to question. Eventually, Hank ran out of pranks, and all that was left was something akin to friendship. But not quite that. It led to situations like this:

“Loosen up a little, Connor,” Hank elbowed him lightly while passing by the consultant. The young man had no idea what he did wrong this time, merely crouching on one knee by a cabinet that he had to beg nicely to spit out the papers he needed. He was used to Hank’s quips by now, so he expected the: “Is there a wand up your ass?” that followed.

“No, and for the hundredth time, Hank, that sounds greatly uncomfortable and dangerous,” he answered patiently.

“See? You are an old prude. When is the last time you let out some steam? I can see it in your eyes; you _need_ to loosen up a little once in a while, or you go mad.”

“I assure you that I won’t,” the consultant kept his even tone even as his cheeks got a little more pink colour to them. As he collected the spat out papers, he added: “And what exactly do you see in my eyes? You know that you are obliged to report and archive all prophecies? Seeing things that aren’t there is classi—”

“For fuck’s sake, Connor! You know what I meant! I was sayin’ that you’re horny!”

The younger man was positive that he was blushing now, and he made sure to not face the auror before the warmth leaves his face. He went through the papers he retrieved, signed them and fed them back to the cabinet by the time he dared to turn to Hank. “I’m not.”

The auror smiled like he could read his mind, which Connor hoped he couldn’t. Because if he could, he would see what the jokes concerning Connor’s ass really did to the young man, as well as being in the constant presence of the mountain of a man that screamed charisma and smelled like the best cologne known to man (probably illegal stuff, because it had to be downright magical).

“Are you listenin’—? Oh, come on! You are thinking about sex even as I’m talking to you!” Hank’s voice was annoyed but face clearly amused. He didn’t give the no-mag a chance to turn away this time, quickly grasping his wrist and keeping him in place and facing him.

“I-I’m not!” Connor argued futilely. He wasn’t sure he was able to hide the shiver in his body when he felt Hank’s calloused hand on the soft skin of his wrist.

“No?” Hank raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not sure about that. I dunno, Con, maybe I have a gift.” He stood up, too close to Connor now, forcing him to tilt his head up if he was to keep eye contact. “Because I’m pretty sure I know what you’re thinking about right now… I’m so sure I would even make a bet…” He laughs curtly, as if just figuring something out. “I’ll make a guess, and if I’m wrong, I’ll buy you some of those things from your list— Nonono, don’t look away, everybody knows about that.”

The list he was referring to was actually written on a paper tissue. Connor wrote everything he worked for on that tissue one day in a café and added a few things since. He sometimes looked at it to remind himself that once he saves up enough, he can leave this crazy, cursed world behind. Even the tips of his ears were burning in shame by now. And Hank continued.

“So, if I’m wrong, I’ll buy you something nice. And if I’m right…” he pretended to think even though he probably had it all planned out. “I’ll give you another of the _stupidly impossible magical thingies_ – as you call them – and you’ll have to use it.”

Connor’s first thought was innocent. _Not another feather pen_ that he’ll have to chase all across the room whenever he needs to sign something hurriedly! But then, as if the thought originated in the burning patch of skin that Hank was still touching, more interesting thing came to his mind. Even simple spells could power a device for years. What did wizards use them for? Surely not just work… But the image of a mundane object turned into a sexual toy by a spell was more disgusting than intriguing. He told himself that Hank is probably thinking about another running pen, anyway.

“Okay,” he breathed, and _damn_ , he sounded way too winded. He cleared his throat, trying to get his composure back. He can do this. Hank will have to buy him something in the non-wizarding world, and he’ll be closer to his dreams.

“Okay. And don’t bother to lie to me Connor – you’re a terrible liar.” Hank winked and released his wrist. Crossing his arms on his chest, he gave the younger man one long look. Connor couldn’t help but feel like a dissected frog in a biology class, as if Hank could see right through him. He gulped, eliciting another smug smirk from the older man.

“So, I think that you were thinking about something that made your blood rush to the south,” Hank guessed.

“That’s vague, not fair.”

Hank chuckled. “I’m getting to it. Thanks for not trying to deny it, though.” Connor blanched when he realised his mistake. Hank, in turn, took a small step forward, urging him to back away. “You aren’t interested in women, that’s for sure, so you were thinking about a man,” Hank guesses next. Giving him another long look, he hums something to himself and them adds: “And it was a strong man, bigger than you. Someone with big hands that would make you feel safe as they hold you down so you can’t escape the pleasure as you are being fucked in half.” His voice turned into something close to a growl by the end, and Connor let out a sound he wasn’t proud of.

Hank took another step forward, and with the next step Connor’s back hit the wall of their shared office. He let out another undignified sound, but what made him blush like a tomato was the fact that he just couldn’t deny any of Hank’s words.

“And for some weird-ass reason only you can explain,” Hank finishes with a self-assured grin, “you were thinking about me.” He steps so close he basically presses the younger man against the wall, hands on each side of his head, caging him in. He doesn’t do anything else, though, waiting for Connor’s next move.

Just like all his previous moves, the consultant’s next move is stupid and shameful. “You are hot, okay,” he blurts out. “It’s natural that I— hmph!” He doesn’t get to finish his lame explanation as Hank grins and surges forward, stealing his lips and his breath in a demanding kiss that has the younger man’s knees trembling. He’s only shocked for a while, and then he takes full advantage of the situation, wrapping his arms around Hank’s neck and pulling him closer, opening his mouth to let him thrust his tongue in.

“Fuck!” the auror curses as they part to take a few breaths. Connor is blushing from the tips of his ears to his chest, but his expression isn’t shameful anymore, replaced by lust. Hank dropped his composure too, now eyeing the other man hungrily. “Drop that damn uniform,” he orders. It has no bark, no real command, but Connor lunges to action, nonetheless.

The MagiLife uniform was tailored to fit him perfectly, hugging his body in the right places. The best thing, however, is that it slides off his shoulders with zero resistance, soon followed by his tie, shirt, pants and shoes, creating a pile in the corner. Meanwhile, Hank murmurs a few words and waves his wand, and Connor knows that most of that was to lock the door and soundproof the room. When Hank places his wand within reach, he frowns.

“No way, Hank,” he snaps. “This isn’t coming anywhere close to me now.”

The auror smirks, raising an eyebrow. “You’re saying this now. Next time, you’ll be begging for me to _do some magic tricks_ , as you like to say.” Connor isn’t sure whether the little thrill of his heart was caused by the promise of a next time or the fact that Hank actually put the wand away at his request, letting it fall to the ground along with his clothes.

When the older man was down to a shirt and pants, his patience ran out, and he pressed Connor against the wall again, kissing him once more, somehow even more passionate. One of his hands fought with his belt while the other touched everywhere – shoulder, arm, sides, chest, nipples, neck, hair, leaving a trail of a burning sensation on Connor’s body anywhere he reached.

When they stood naked, erections rubbing against each other as their bodies moved in union, Hank suddenly picked Connor up by his thighs and brought him to his desk. He pushed all of the stuff on it away, letting it scatter on the floor, and the few rare objects that escaped the sweep of his arm jumped down on their own volition.

Connor gasps when Hank puts him down only to suddenly turn him around and press him down on the table. The wood is cold, but that has nothing to do with the shiver in his body. And when he feels Hank’s heavy erection resting against his ass, he can’t stop a wanton whine.

Hank chuckles and spends some time just running his hands all over Connor’s body, as if exploring something new, something he really, really wanted. And Connor drinks in every touch, every little satisfied hum Hank lets out as he moves his hips, rutting against pale asscheeks.

“I’m afraid we won’t be able to avoid this,” he murmurs, sounding genuinely apologetical, as he reaches to the floor to retrieve his wand. The consultant doesn’t recognise the spell he uses, but when Hank’s hand touches his ass again, it’s covered in something slick. One finger immediately seeks his entrance and pushes in, eliciting a gasp and a moan.

“Don’t tell me where that came from,” he pants, trying to supress more noises even though no-one should be able to hear them. He’s definitely not going to rely on magic with that. “And remind me to get normal lube next time.”

“Where did that come from?” Hank repeats his question rhetorically, pushing his finger deeper and deeper. “Magic.” He times his little quip perfectly and brushes a tip of a finger against Connor’s prostate at the same time.

Soon, there are another two fingers in his ass, and the young man is grateful for the desk he can lean on, because his legs are nothing but jelly. The smooth surface under his face is wet from his panting (definitely not drooling) and he is a shivering mess, just about to break and urge Hank to fuck him already and stop teasing.

Thankfully, the fingers are finally withdrawn from his ass. But instead of finally taking his ass, Hank leaned over Connor, reaching into a drawer. The younger man frowned. Somehow, he doubted Hank was reaching for a condom, and he was right.

He didn’t see the object that Hank retrieved, as it was hidden in his fist, but he knew he doesn’t like it. He was about to complain when a scratchy kiss that was more beard than lips was pressed to his temple, a strange, soothing gesture he wasn’t expecting, and it did its job perfectly. When the auror murmured a question – _Do you trust me, Con?_ – he nodded.

Hank murmured another couple words he didn’t know. Then, he put one hand on the small of his back – a touch meant to be grounding, not restricting – and the other pressed the object against the leaking tip of his cock.

Connor squeaked, and he wouldn’t be able to deny that, but he didn’t care, because his eyes rolled back into his head as the thing vibrated against his sensitive tip. His ears strained to catch any unusual sound, but that thing wasn’t making any. Powered by magic, it didn’t need a motor. Even without it, the thing did its job, vibrating in a pattern that travelled down the length of his cock and made his toes curl on the cold stone floor.

“Ffff-fuck, Hank!” he moaned, hips stuttering forward to seek more of the sensations. He ignored a chuckle from the older man, too caught up in feeling fucking wonderful, and was only able to gasp and whine when the tip of his partner’s cock pressed into his stretched ass.

Hank was big in every sense of the word. His big hand that kept Connor’s hips in place, his long, thick cock, the power in his muscles as he rocked forward, moving the man under him and the whole table with each thrust.

“This is what you wanted, huh?” he asks, sounding only a little winded while Connor is a moaning mess, the fact that there are other people in surrounding offices long forgotten. “Every time you looked at me and blushed, you thought about my cock driving you crazy? Fucking you bent over every existing piece of furniture, and – _fuck_ – against a wall, on my chair, having you ride me…”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the consultant knew that no answer is expected form him, but he still moaned and panted a _yes!_ every time Hank’s cock hit his prostate. The vibrations on his cock never stopped driving him crazy, and he was nearing finish faster than he wanted, but no amount of will could stop the heat from pooling in his lower belly when Hank murmured those dirty words right into his ear.

“Ha-haaa, Hank! I’m, I—” He couldn’t get a warning out, but he didn’t have to, because Hank knew, and he took a firmer hold of his hips, keeping him in place while he pistoned into his prostate over and over, using his other hand to move the vibrating thing to the most sensitive spot of Connor’s dick.

It washed over him like a cold shower, as if washing all the tension of the past weeks away, and Connor couldn’t even moan or scream as his orgasm took his breath away. It felt like it lasted forever, and Hank didn’t stop moving and didn’t remove the toy until Connor’s pants turned into small whimpers of oversensitivity.

Something fell to the floor and shattered, and both Hank’s hands were on his hips now as he chased his own release. It didn’t take long, and he spilled inside with one low groan. He leaned forward, hands resting on either side of Connor’s chest as he fought to catch his breath.

When they both calmed down, Hank pulled out carefully and stepped away. He stopped Connor from doing the same, though. “There is glass on the floor, watch out,” he warned. But the consultant didn’t get a chance to _watch out_ as he was carefully picked up and carried over to the small couch Hank kept in the office for naps. The auror sat down and helped him get comfortable in his lap, legs on either side of Hank’s and head resting on his shoulder.

Connor noticed that Hank was holding his wand again, and when he gave it a questioning look, the auror shrugged. “I was hoping you would forgive me one more spell. Everything in this office needs a cleanup.”

The consultant couldn’t be bothered, and he didn’t even answer, just yawned and hid his face in the crook if Hank’s neck, escaping the flickering light of candles. He heard Hank murmur some spells, recognising only _accio_. In the next second, something warm was draped over his shoulder and tucked neatly around him. Hank’s robe, he recognised. When he looked up at the auror, he noticed the lights in the room being much dimmer.

The older man was grinning again, smugness obvious. “Did I win?” he asks provocatively.

Connor wants to give him a stern gaze, but he yawns again, and it turns into a pout. “I have a condition,” he manages to say. “To our deal… I will only fulfil my part if,” he hesitates, worrying his lip while searching Hank’s face for an answer he can’t give, because the question hasn’t been spoken yet, “if this is not a one time thing.”

Judged by his expression, Hank knows immediately that Connor isn’t asking to become fuck-buddies. His smile grows softer, and when he leans down to kiss him, it’s gentle and full of a different emotion than the lust they shared before.

“This is good?” he asks, blue eyes looking into wild brown.

“Yeah,” Connor nods. “This is exactly what I want.”

Hank smiles again and cups his face. He looks like he’s about to say something witty, but his face grows grim suddenly.

“Hank?” Connor shudders when arms wrap around him and grip tight, either in fear or something else, bad. He lets himself be pulled closer and rests his forehead on Hank’s shoulder again, but he listens carefully for any explanation of the rapid change of mood.

The auror, eventually, speaks, in his usual controlled tone. “Remember the case we cracked two months back?”

A bemused snort escapes Connor’s lips before he can stop it. “The wizard kidnapping children and cutting out their hearts? I don’t think I’ll ever forget, Hank.” It was a tough, bone-chilling case. He was only able to detach himself from the situation thanks to the long training he underwent at MagiLife. Still, he saw the dead bodies in his nightmares from time to time.

“Yeah, both the magic and the non-magic world were happy that we solved it,” Hank hummed. Then he sighed. “After I mentioned that it was mostly your work, and you connected all the clues I didn’t see, they decided to give you a big enough bonus to buy a house. With this much money, you’ll be able to leave this job soon.”

The hug gets even tighter and more urgent, and the younger man shivers, suddenly feeling cold, even with Hank’s body heat and his robe. He needs to run the words through his brain multiple times before he understands the meaning and the implications.

“I don’t want that,” he says, his voice weak. “I mean, I don’t want to leave this job. Not when I finally got you.” To draw his point further, he sneaks his arms around Hank’s neck and pulls him closer just as much as he is crushing him.

“Funny,” Hank chuckles. “I was just thinking the same.” He buries his nose in Connor’s dishevelled hair and inhales, holding his breath for a second as if trying to burn it into his memory. When he exhales in a long huff, he opens his mouth a few times to say nothing, until finally managing to say: “Don’t go.” His hands grip tighter for a second before relaxing.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Connor chuckles. “I’m right — here.” His speech gets interrupted by a yawn, and his body goes slack with it. He is ready to fall asleep the second he is sure that Hank is in a good state of mind, and when he hears a chuckle, he lets sleep engulf him.

The auror stays in place, gently stroking Connor’s shoulders while he sleeps and keeping him warm. _This is exactly what I want_ , he hears the words again. _When I finally got you_.

 _You got me wrapped around your little finger_ , he thinks as he forces himself to ignore a drool of saliva on his shoulder and Connor’s light snoring. He has to put his wand aside, so it wouldn’t tempt him to use a muting spell on his magic-hating partner. One step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting). ^.^
> 
> Please, pleas, I would really appreciate a comment on this one. Also, but no promises, I might write a sequel, because Hank is determined to have Connor begging for his magical sex toys.
> 
> PS, the toy he used was a glass bottle he enchanted to vibrate and then dropped. :D


End file.
